Trendy Sex
by al333xi-ia
Summary: Un magazine avec un dossier "spécial" ? Un Charles plutôt effarouché et un Erik du genre entreprenant ?  Slash Erik/Charles assez surprenant !


Il ne devait pas être tard, le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel, mais il pouvait être trompeur en hiver. Le chant des oiseaux ne se faisaient pas beaucoup entendre, bruit assourdi par le vent claquant dans les arbres.

Cependant, Charles ne s'en soucia guère. Il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux encore fermés malgré que la fatigue soit déjà partie depuis longtemps déjà.

Il y repensa alors… Il repensa à _ce _moment. Celui où il l'a rencontré, _lui_. Ils avaient failli se noyer, mais ça leur avait donné une telle adrénaline, ça les avait tellement rapprochés… Des contacts pareils, il n'en avait pas eu énormément avec Erik Lensherr et cela l'attristait. Mais ces quelques moments, si rares soient-ils, étaient sans doute les plus beaux.

Repenser à cela lui arracha un soupir et son esprit commença à vagabonder dans la maison à la recherche d'une distraction.

Il fit les étages un par un en partant du dernier et descendit, mais il ne trouva personne ce ne fut qu'au rez-de-chaussée qu'il se retrouva sous un amas de pensées sans queue ni tête provenant des enfants. Cela lui arracha un sourire et il sortit finalement du lit.

Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'il descendit, sans trop se soucier de sa journée, se disant qu'il laisserait les enfants faire autre chose que s'entraîner. C'est avec un sourire des plus rayonnant qu'il passa la porte de la cuisine, s'attendant à être encerclé par la marmaille, mais il se leurra d'illusion ils étaient tous autour de la table.

Charles se servit un café fumant avec un nuage de lait Erik, lui, préférait le café bien noir sans rien d'autre. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'était pas dans la pièce, Charles ne chercha pas en dehors de la maison, ne voulant entrer dans l'espace vital de son ami, même si cela le tuait au fond, mais plutôt mourir que de se l'avouer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en émergea soudain, observant mieux les jeunes. Hank se tenait un peu à l'écart, le regard fuyant et les joues d'un rouge soutenu à table se trouvait assise Raven, un thé à présent tiède en main et Alex en train d'agiter les mains en tout sens, Sean se tenait au-dessus de l'épaule de la metamorphe, une expression un peu idiote sur le visage tandis qu'il regardait un magazine sur la table.

- Vous avez bien dormi cette nuit ? Demanda le professeur, mais personne ne lui répondit, ils étaient tous penchés (Hank, un peu timidement) vers le magazine et chacun avait pris une expression particulière.

Charles fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait ainsi attirer l'attention de ses élèves. Il se racla la gorge, mais aucune réaction ne vint signaler qu'on l'avait entendu. Poussé par la curiosité, ainsi que par un sentiment de rejet croissant, il s'immisça dans l'esprit de Sean sans crainte que celui-ci lui en fasse scandale par après. Ce qui l'y vu le déstabilisa d'autant plus et il failli en lâcher sa tasse.

Ce n'était pas… Non, ils ne peuvent pas… Auraient-ils… ? Non, impossible ! Mais alors, d'où venait ce genre de pensées ? Est-ce que les enfants, _ses_enfants, regarderaient des films… ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de regarder tous ? Dit-il d'une voix calme, mais où transperçait la panique d'une mère découvrant que son enfant n'était peut-être pas si sage que ca…

- Oh, Charles ! Tu étais là ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu, fit Raven avec un grand sourire et en l'invitant à s'asseoir avec eux.

La conversation ne s'était pas arrêtée pour autant. Charles remarqua que Hank semblait un peu plus gêné depuis qu'il l'avait remarqué. Plus curieux que jamais, ainsi qu'inquiet, il s'approcha de la table doucement et s'assit sans quitter les enfants de son champ de vision.

Finalement il baissa les yeux sur le magazine et les écarquilla rapidement de stupeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Commença-t-il d'une petite voix consternée.

Un énorme titre ornait le haut des deux pages annonçant un contenu des plus… surprenant :

**LES DIX POSITIONS LES PLUS EN VOGUE !**

En dessous se dressaient dix images du kamasutra, chacune avec une explication sur « Comment faire ? » et « Pourquoi les personnes l'ont choisi ! ».

- C'est une partie du thème du magazine de ce mois-ci. Tu penses quoi de celle-là ? Fit Raven.

- Euh je… Euh… Les joues du télépathe commençaient à prendre une teinte rosâtre, mais il n'eut le temps d'émettre un avis (à son plus grand soulagement !) que Sean l'interrompit, l'air un peu ahuris.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? Enfin… Tu as vu comment la femme est positionnée ? Et le mec, il ne doit pas être très à l'aise comme ça, avec le…

- Si, c'est possible, l'interrompit brusquement Hank d'une voix de souris, à présent le visage entièrement rouge. Sinon, il ne serait pas classé numéro quatre au classement, dit-il encore plus gêner que précédemment. Charles avait de la peine de le voir comme ça, mais il faut dire qu'il n'était pas plus à l'aise.

- Je… Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous autour de ce… de ce magazine ? Demanda finalement Charles, sans oser regarder l'objet du délit.

- Quel magazine ? Fit une voix derrière eux.

Charles sursauta et se retourna face à Erik. Face à _lui_. Cela le fit encore plus rougir.

- T'as mangé du piment pour que tu aies cette couleur ? Remarque, ça fait ressortir tes yeux, fit l'allemand avec un petit étirement des lèvres.

Charles ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'Erik venait vers eux. Il se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de Charles, déclenchant un frisson chez ce dernier lorsqu'ils s'effleurèrent, et fit pivoter le magazine vers lui. Il l'observa quelques secondes, la tête légèrement penché.

- Sean m'a prit mon magazine, comme d'habitude et il est tombé sur le dossier spécial sexe de ce mois-ci. Je ne sais plus comment on en est arrivé là, mais on a commencé à parler des dix positions. Il y a vraiment des gens qui votent pour celle-là ? Demanda Raven, sans gène.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas celle que je préfère, répondit le contrôleur de métal. Mais tu remarqueras que le missionnaire et la levrette son toujours dans le top dix. Faut dire, ce sont les classiques…

Puis il se lança dans la conversation avec les enfants, Hank s'était éclipsé sans plus de cérémonie. Charles quant à lui avait été étonné par les mots de son ami. Il le regardait les yeux grands ouverts, ne pouvant détacher son regard du profil de l'allemand. De plaisir et d'étonnement. Finalement, Charles se leva et sortit de la cuisine sans que cela ne se remarque auprès des autres, absorbés par leur débat sur… Il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler !

Il avait passé le reste de la matinée à se promener dans le parc, repensant au moment où il avait eu ce lien si fort entre lui et Erik. Tellement fort… Sans doute le seul… Finalement il passa son après-midi à la bibliothèque, dans son fauteuil préfère. Il était un peu abîmé et les coutures commençaient à craquer, mais c'est comme les chaussures : ce sont les plus usées, celle que l'ont met le plus souvent que l'on préfère le plus. Avec les fauteuils, c'est la même chose. Sur ses genoux se tenait un ouvrages qu'il n'avait pas daigné ouvrir, son regard perdu vers la fenêtre, dans un lieu inconnu et invisible pour quiconque tenterait de le voir. Il sentit l'esprit du contrôleur de métal, mais n'y entra pas, même si la tentation était forte, mais si le désir se faisait sentir dans tous ses membres. Charles devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas pénétrer dans les pensées les plus intimes de son amant... Ami ! Voila que ça recommençait ! Il secouait la tête lorsque son Ami s'assit en face de lui et lui boucha la vue (ou plutôt la lui rendit plus attractive).

- Tu as un peu l'air d'un fou avec tes cheveux en bataille à force de te secouer la tête comme ça. On dirait un sauvage.

Charles aurait rêvé, ou avait-il vu une lueur de désir dans le regard de son interlocuteur ? Non, ses yeux n'exprimait que de la taquinerie, ça devait être son imagination ? Soudain, Erik jeta quelque chose sur la table, faisant tomber quelques pièces du jeu d'échec par la même occasion. Charles baissa le regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur le magazine.

- Tu avais l'air gêné ce matin lorsque nous avons parlé de ce magazine.

- De ce que contenait le magazine, marmonna le télépathe, commençant déjà à rougir. De la présence de son interlocuteur ? Non, seulement à cause du magazine, seulement à cause de ça…

Erik le brûlait de par son regard. Il semblait réfléchir, les mains sur les accoudoirs. Charles tenta un regard vers lui et l'observa à la dérobée. Il fut hypnotisé par ses yeux, ses cheveux lui donnaient une irrépressible envie de se lever et de les caresser… Mais il ne pouvait pas !

Charles est et doit rester un modèle pour ses enfants cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'amouracher de quelqu'un, mais s'amouracher d'un mutant de la maison et qui plus est Erik… Non. Ils ne devaient pas savoir, et le concerné non plus. Les yeux du télépathe descendirent le long du cou de son « ami », longeant la courbe des épaules, descendant le long de ses bras musclés, caché par un de ses éternels pull noir, puis sur ses mains. Des mains pareilles, on n'en voyant pas tout les jours : durcies par les efforts, par la haine et le lourd passé, cependant elles n'en étaient pas moins douces et délicates. Si seulement… Ces pensées arrachèrent un soupir à Charles. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'Erik le fixait de ses pupilles d'acier, ne trahissant aucunes émotions. Puis un sourire s'étira sur ses fines lèvres, ce qui déstabilisa légèrement le télépathe. Une envie de lire ses pensées se fit sentir, mais il la retint à temps, juste avant de faire une grosse bourde impardonnable.

- Je sais pourquoi tu as réagi comme ca ! Rigola enfin Erik, puis, répondant au regard interrogateur de son ami, il continua : tu n'es jamais sorti des sentiers battus, avoue-le, fit-il taquin.

Il était étrange pour Charles de voir son ami aussi… espiègle. Il l'aurait plus crut de la part de sa sœur Raven… Il se demanda rapidement si ce pouvait être elle qui avait manigancé ce petit manège, mais il voyait très mal Erik se prendre au jeu, même si ce dernier l'avait souvent surpris.

- Euh… Disons que je préfère m'en tenir au plus simple, avoua Charles, ses joues prenant une adorable teinte rose, du moins c'est ce qu'en pensa son interlocuteur.

- Au plus simple ? Qui a dit que le missionnaire était la position de base ? Pour beaucoup de couple, cette position est surfaite, riposta le contrôleur de métal.

- Pour beaucoup de couple ? Répéta bêtement Charles, s'imaginant dans les bras d'Erik, le déshabillant, le… Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ca ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi qu'un telepathe s'inflige a lui-même une telle torture mental ça avait un coté assez sadique et masochiste.

- Exactement ! Non mais, franchement, même Raven a plus « exploré » que toi. Tu sais, elle a pas mal d'expérience et je me…

- Stop ! Cria Charles qui ne voulait en entendre plus sur sa sœur car même si elle n'était plus aussi sage et innocente, dans sa tête elle était encore la petite fille fragile qu'il avait accueilli chez lui.

Cette réplique arracha un nouveau ricanement au contrôleur de métal. Soudain, il s'empara du magazine, faisant basculer d'autres pièces de l'échiquier sur le tapis et le parcourra rapidement avant de tomber sur La page. Il aplati bien les feuilles, le déposa face à Charles et chassa les dernières pièces de l'échiquier. Il désigna une position du doigt, le numéro neuf et attendit une réaction. Qui ne vint pas, alors il se lança le premier.

- Tu la vois, celle-là ? Vu comme ça, c'est vrai que ça à l'air tiré par les cheveux et pas très agréable… Mais ce n'est qu'un préjugé ! J'avoue que j'avais été sceptique, mais c'est très intéressant et assez réjouissant. Sais-tu, Charles, pourquoi je l'ai essayé ? Charles dédaigna, sans quitter le doigt d'Erik des yeux, pensant à toutes les choses que ce simple doigt pourrait provoquer chez lui… Parce que c'était différent ! C'était nouveau pour moi !

Il retira sa main des pages, enlevant simultanément les idées de Charles. Il ponctua ses propos d'un regard lourd de sens avant de continuer.

- C'est pour ça que les gens changent, pour voir d'autres horizons, pour ne pas être comme les autres. Tu sais, je ne vais pas te jeter une pierre parce que tu t'en tiens au plus commun, mais je pense que ca te ferait du bien de voir plus loin.

Sur ces paroles, Erik se leva et, passant à coté du fauteuil de Charles, lui serra l'épaule, puis parti, laissant ses doigts glisser sur le bras du professeur pour ensuite disparaître dans sa poche. Charles ne sut si c'était les paroles d'Erik ou ce geste qui le tourmentait le plus. Il resta assis, contemplant la vue de la fenêtre plusieurs heures, se répétant les paroles de celui  
>qu'il aimait. Finalement, il s'avoua vaincu par la fatigue et se dirigea vers son lit. Il se contenta d'un simple pantalon en toile pour la nuit et se coucha entre les draps frais.<p>

Juste avant que les bras de Morphée de l'emprisonne le temps de quelques heures, il murmura presque imperceptiblement :

- Voir plus loin avec une femme ou un homme ?

Puis se fut les rêves.

Il écouta le vent souffler dans les arbres, la neige tomber en gros tas sur le sol. Il gardait les yeux fermé pour mieux ressentir les sentiments de la nature pour ne pas entendre les siens. Finalement il dut se résoudre : il ouvrit les yeux. Quelques mèches brunes étaient tombées sur ses yeux, il souffla dessus, mais il y en eu plus encore. Il ramena sa main sur ses yeux et les recouvrit. D'accord, il aimait Erik. Mais ce qu'il lui avait dit hier… Ça l'avait tellement chamboulé ! Il n'avait jamais vu cet aspect chez son ami, il avait toujours fait attention a son coté rebelle, celui qui voulait foncer tête baisser sans se soucier d'y laisser la vie.

Non, hier soir, Charles avait remarqué autre chose de lui : sa vie ne s'était pas résumer à lui et aux mutants. Bien sur, il y avait eu Schmidt, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il avait eu une… vie. Il avait fait des rencontres, étaient sorti avec des amis, des filles, avait fait la bringue, mais cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Jamais.  
>Combien d'horizons Erik avait-il exploré avant de le rencontrer ? Qu'est-ce que le télépathe croyait savoir, mais qui n'était pas complètement juste ? Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il réfléchissait trop, il ne savait même plus à quoi il pensait et comment il en était venu à penser à… Il ne savait pas en fait. Ceci lui arracha un autre soupir et il se mit sur son flanc, ouvrant grand les yeux cette fois.<p>

Et il tomba sur le magazine.

La veille, il avait pris le magazine sans vraiment y penser. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience de l'avoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dessus ce matin. D'abord hésitant, il s'empara ensuite de l'objet tant redouté et l'ouvrit à la fameuse page. Il se remit en cause et se rappela la fois ou cette fille là, celle qu'il avait rencontrée pendant ses études, la brune ou la rousse... Donc, cette fille voulait essayer un « truc », mais il avait refusé, jouant de ses charmes (et surtout de son pouvoir) pour la convaincre et la mettre dans son lit à sa façon. Elle lui avait expliqué une position, fameuse position qui était en numéro quatre. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air… sympa. Il secoua la tête, prit d'un petit rire nerveux et alla se doucher.

L'eau chaude coulait dans ses cheveux, les faisant coller à son visage et à sa nuque, elle continuait sa route à travers ses muscles le long de ses bras et de son torse pour arriver aux cuisses et de là elle fila un sprint jusqu'au pied et disparaît. Charles posa ses avant-bras sur la paroi de la douche, puis déposa son front sur ses poings. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'éprouvait pas qu'une simple attirance amicale pour Erik, c'était bien plus. Cela l'effrayait, car c'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour quelqu'un au point de rêver de lui, de le désirer aussi sauvagement, de l'aimer réellement… Non seulement, il se rendait compte qu'il était tombé amoureux, mais pas uniquement : il était amoureux d'un homme.

Non que cela le répugne, il avait toujours été pour le droit des homosexuels et tout le toutim, mais _être_ homosexuel était tout autre chose. Il ne l'avait jamais envisagé ainsi, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Et ça l'effrayait.

Cependant, la vision qu'il avait eu d'Erik hier l'avait déstabilisé ou du moins l'avait mené à réfléchir sur lui-même. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été simple ou du moins traditionnel dans sa vie sexuel, mais Erik…

Charles grogna. _Erik_. Ça allait le rendre fou.

Après tout, c'est vrai quoi ! Charles était un homosexuel refoulé et Erik paraissait un hétéro exubérant. Etrange paradoxe en soi. Finalement, Charles sortit de sa douche et s'essuya le corps, les yeux dans le vague. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas fait attention aux pensées des autres habitants, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne se passait rien d'alarmant. Il se dit qu'aujourd'hui serait un bon jour pour entraîner ses enfants. Avec cet hiver, ils n'avaient cessé d'engloutir confiseries et chocolats devant le poste de télé ou dans d'autre endroit, certain assez insolite (il avait un jour surpris Sean sur le toit avec un poste de radio cassé…). Content de lui, Charles sortit de sa chambre et arpenta la maison à la recherche de Sean et Alex.

C'est devant la télé qu'il les trouva, avec… du chocolat entre les doigts.

- Allez vous préparez, aujourd'hui je vous emmène faire un footing.

- Dans la neige ? demanda Sean, une tache de chocolat sur une dent.

- Exactement ! Cela vous réchauffera et ainsi vous ferez autre chose que regarder la télé.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas convaincus par la proposition du professeur. Soudain (et à leur plus grande joie !) Raven surgit, un tablier rouge et une cuillère en bois à la main.

- Tu cuisines Raven ? Demanda le télépathe en souriant.

- Évidement que je cuisine ! Tu ne vas quand même pas les faire courir _aujourd'hui _?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Dit-il sans vraiment comprendre l'effarement de sa sœur.

- C'est noël ! Tu ne vas quand même pas travailler le jour de noël !

_Ça_, ça le refroidit direct. Comment avait-il pu oublier noël ? C'est avec dépit et traînant les pieds qu'il laissa Sean et Alex devant le poste de télévision pour aller à la bibliothèque, recevant un coup de cuillère en bois au passage. Il avait proposé son aide à Raven, sans réelle motivation, mais Hank l'aidait déjà. Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher à moins de dix mètres de la cuisine, au risque de recevoir plus d'un coup de cuillère. Au lieu de cela, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'était assis sur son lit, se demandant comment il avait pu oublier noël… Et ses yeux tombèrent sur le magazine. D'abord, il eut envie de le cacher loin, très loin. Puis finalement, après maint débat intérieur, il le prit et le lit. Pour commencer, il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux mots, cela parlait des dernières tendances de l'hiver et les prochaines d'automne. Il s'assit plus confortablement sur son lit, casé entre les oreillers. Il observa à plusieurs reprises les jambes de quelques tops model, mais ça le laissait indifférent. C'était officiel pour lui : ce n'était plus ce qui l'intéressait.

Il continua son périple _trendy_jusqu'à tombé sur le « complet spécial sexe ! Pour vous réchauffer cet hiver ! ». Tout à coup il paniqua. Il n'y avait quand même pas quelqu'un qui allait… réchauffer sa sœur quand même ? Il décida qu'elle ne reverrait jamais ce magazine de sa vie. Il tourna la page et se mit à lire l'article concernant « Botte en cuir ou talon aiguille ? Ne chercher plus, mettez les deux ! ». Et cela continuait comme ça : description des sex-toys les plus en vogue les atouts féminins pour, malgré les rondeurs de l'hiver, rester au top puis quelque publicité toujours dans le thème du dossier et à la fin, une double page dédié aux lesbiennes. Il s'intéressa un peu plus à cet intitulé, comparant mentalement avec les hommes. Et surtout avec Erik.

- Erik… Souffla-t-il.

Soudain les pensées de ce dernier firent échos dans l'esprit de Charles juste après il entendit quelques coups frappés à la porte qui s'ouvrit ensuite sur le manipulateur de métal.

- Joyeux noël, mon ami.

« Mon ami… Mon amant, mon amour ».

- Joyeux noël à toi aussi.

- Je peux ? demanda Erik d'un mouvement de la main vers la chambre. Charles consentit et Erik vint s'assoir a coté de Charles sur le lit.

Ce dernier revint quelques pages en avant à l'article sur les corsets pour le montrer à Erik.

- Je te vois bien avec celui-là, fit-il innocemment en montrant un particulièrement orner de dentelles et de files. Il te moulerait très bien le torse, dit-il tout en jetant un regard à son compagnon qui éclatait de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière, faisant ainsi paraître des milliers d'images dans l'esprit de Charles pas toujours censuré.

- Passe-moi ça, ordonna le contrôleur de métal lorsqu'il se fut un peu calmer. Il revint quelques pages plus loin et montra les bottes en cuire rouge, avant de déclarer : celle-là te ferai des jambes de rêves ! Avec de petit bas résilles et une petite jupette genre écolière, tu serais à croquer, dit-il en faisant claquer ses dents comme un prédateur vers Charles.

Ce fut à son tour de rire. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une heure ou deux, avant d'être complètement rouge d'avoir ris et d'avoir chacun un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. S'il y avait bien un souvenir que Charles ne voulait jamais oublier ce serait ce jour-là. Le télépathe arracha le magazine des mains de son ami et tourna fébrilement les pages, ayant une idée en tête. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il voulait et le fit partager avec Erik.

- Tu vois celle-là, expliqua Charles en montrant la position classé numéro deux, j'ai toujours voulu la faire, mais je n'ai jamais osé demander…

Il avait un air de chien battu qu'Erik voulait rapidement faire disparaître de son visage, c'est pourquoi il se pencha sur la page et lis attentivement la description, la relisant encore et encore jusqu'à la connaître par cœur puis se tourna vers Charles.

- Je ne l'ai jamais faite non plus.

- Ah…

« Et avec Moi ? » avait envie de crier Charles, mais ses lèvres refusaient de s'ouvrir, sa voix refusait de sortir, mais ses yeux essayait d'expliquer ce qu'il pensait depuis quelque temps déjà… « Erik, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Je veux être avec toi, je veux dormir avec toi, je veux t'embrasser, je veux t'aimer… ».

N'est-il pas le combla d'un télépathe de ne pas se faire entendre ? De penser tout fort ce qu'il voudrait dire ? C'est ce que se dit Charles à ce moment précis. Tenter de dire à Erik qu'il l'aimait, oui c'était faisable, mais ne pas recevoir cet amour en retour… impossible. Il ne voulait pas. Il préférait vivre avec un fardeau aussi lourd que celui de ses sentiments inavoués que de se voir refuser un rêve, un espoir de se réaliser et d'ainsi perdre son ami… Ça le frustrait tellement ! Il aurait voulu crier qu'il aimait cet homme ! L'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras, mais il avait peur… Cela lui donnait envie de pleurer… Il serra les poings, chiffonnant le magazine. Erik se tourna vers lui et vu… Il vu tout, mais ne su ce que c'était vraiment. Il voyait son ami triste, anxieux et perdu. Mais en même temps, il était un peu béat et une sorte d'incompréhension se lisait en lui.

- Charles ?

Erik lui prit le menton pour mieux le voir, mais son ami se dégagea.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Tu peux partir si tu veux, l'interrompit Charles.

- Partir ? Mais pourquoi ? Je te gène dans la maison ?

- Non… C'est moi qui vais te gêner.

Erik ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, il était perdu dans les propos de Charles et n'en comprenait pas trop où il voulait en venir. Lui avait-il fait du mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de travers ? Avait-il dit quelque chose qui l'avait vexé ? Il fronça les sourcils ça commençait à l'inquiéter, ce qui se remarqua dans son timbre de voix lorsqu'il parla.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne me gènes pas, au contraire… Charles, tu es mon ami.

- Et moi je t'aime.

Les trois mots étaient dits. Ils résonnaient aux oreilles des deux occupants de la pièce, l'un étonné de l'avoir dit, l'autre ne sachant que répondre. Trois mots qui pouvaient tout changer, en bien comme en mal. Charles ferma les yeux, une larme, unique et parfaite, coula sur sa joue, longea la mâchoire, se suspendit au menton avant de tomber sur ses mains. Il ne voulait pas voir la réaction d'Erik, cela le terrifiait trop. Il l'imaginait déjà se levant et préparant sa valise, préférant partir plutôt que de rester avec… avec _ça_! Un « ami » pas capable de refréner ses pulsions sexuelles et émotives envers un homme. Il ne le retiendrait pas le laisserait s'en aller, même si ça lui brisait le cœur. Au lieu de cela, il entendit un soupir, de ceux que font ceux qui lèvent les yeux au ciel et sentit le contact chaud d'une paume sur sa main, un bras se glissant sur ses épaules, le collant à Erik.

- T'es vraiment idiot, Charles. Encore un peu et j'aurai pu croire que tu voulais m'enterrer, espèce de crétin.

Il le serra encore plus, Charles gardant les yeux fermés, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

- D'abord, ce n'est pas à toi de pleurer : te faire passer pour une lavette n'est pas un exemple à donner aux enfants. Ensuite, dit-il plus fort lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de Charles s'entrouvrir, près à répliquer, jouer les dramatiques ne sert à rien, on n'est pas dans une pièce de Corneille ou Mérimée. Et pour terminer, raconte tout à ton vieil ami, apparemment tu as pas mal de chose sur le cœur et que tu aimeras dire, alors je t'écoute.

Charles ouvrit les yeux et regarda son ami d'une façon qui lui faisait ressembler à un merlan frit.

- T'es un peu tue-l'amour avec cette tête, tu veux bien arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?

Erik sortit un paquet de cigarettes un peu écrasé et en sortit une qu'il porta à ses lèvres avant de l'allumer il demanda la permission d'un signe de tête à Charles qui l'autorisa. Lorsqu'il tira sur la première bouffée avec délice, Charles le regarda, hypnotisé.

« Je préfère cette tête » pensa le contrôleur de métal en regardant son ami d'un air taquin. Charles, sans vraiment y faire attention, capta cette information qui lui dénoua la langue. Il se lança dans les confidences, mais assez durement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer ainsi, d'exprimer ses sentiments les plus intimes, les plus secrets. Charles sentit quelques sueurs sur son front et le long de sa nuque ça l'angoissait un peu de s'exprimer sans aucunes ombres, avec sincérité. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de parler, en général c'était à lui d'écouter. Erik suivis le récit sans rien laisser paraître, sans l'interrompre, ce qui soulagea quelque peu Charles. Il était attentif à chaque mot, chaque malaise du professeur. L'allemand avait croisé les bras, dégustant lentement sa cigarette, recrachant la fumée à l'opposé du visage de Charles, qui fixait obstinément se mains. Puis les mots se firent moins présent, plus de silence se placèrent dans le récit du télépathe jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus un son. Erik finit sa cigarette, puis quant il n'en resta plus rien la remit dans son paquet après l'avoir correctement éteinte.

- Je vois, dit Erik en brisant le silence.

- Tu vois ? Fit Charles, plus cassant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ouais, je vois. Je ne suis pas télépathe, mais je comprends pas mal de chose aussi. Pour commencer, tu es une sorte de personne qui se croit incomprise.

- « Une sorte de personne qui se croit incomprise », tu rigoles ?

- Pas du tout, continua Erik sérieusement.

Et toujours aussi sérieusement, il se tourna vers Charles et déposa sa main gauche sur son torse.

- Alors comme ça, tu es attiré par moi ? Fit-il en jouant des sourcils d'un air provocateur et coquin.

Charles fut d'abord rosâtre, puis d'un rouge un peu plus soutenu pour ensuite passer au brique, ce qui renforça le sourire d'Erik.

- Hm, je vois. Donc, si je me mets comme ça… Suivant le geste à la parole, il se mit à califourchon sur Charles. Ça te plaît ?

Charles était tout à coup devenu pâle, suivant des yeux le corps de son ami, amant, amour, oh et puis merde ! Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne savait même plus ce à quoi il pensait ou si il pensait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il trouvait la situation bizarre, ca le faisait un peu paniqué, mais il adorait !

- Mais… Erik…

- Oui, Charles ?

Et il l'embrassa dans le cou, d'abord doucement, le piquant de baisés en effleurant à peine la peau, puis plus fiévreusement, comme attendu depuis des années. Charles ferma les yeux de plaisir depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ! Il attrapa Erik par la nuque et ferma doucement les yeux.

Le contrôleur de métal remonta doucement l'artère jusqu'à l'oreille de son amant et lui murmura tout bas les quelques mots que, sans le savoir jusqu'à ce qu'il les dise, Charles avait attendu depuis toujours.

- La numéro deux, ça te tente ?

Et leurs lèvres se sellèrent pour ce qui serait toute une nuit, peut-être deux, peut-être toute la vie.


End file.
